Several studies, including recent ones, show that the rate of high beam use in vehicles is only about 25% in suitable situations (see Mefford, M. L., Flannagan, M. J., & Bogard, S. E. (2006). Real world use of high-beam headlamps. University of Michigan: Transportation Research Institute, (UMTRI-2006-11), 2-10 and Reagan, I. J., Brumbelow, M. L., Flannagan, M. J., & Sullivan, J. M. (2017). High beam headlamp use rates: Effects of rurality, proximity of other traffic, and roadway curvature. Traffic injury prevention). Possible reasons for this are that the driver has to focus on upcoming vehicles to switch to low beam in time in order not to glare other drivers, which causes additional strain. Thus, many drivers either often switch back to low beam too late and glare other drivers, or do not switch on high beam at all. But low beam provides sufficient lighting only for velocities up to 70 km/h. When driving at higher velocities without sufficient light conditions switching to high beam is obligatory. To solve this problem, automatic high beam control has been developed since 1953 (see documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,177,397 A and 3,273,012 A). Today, this technology depends on camera sensors (see document WO 2013/102 526 A1): a forward camera provides images, algorithms search the camera frame for bright spots similar to head or taillights and a machine trained classifier classifies these detections as vehicle lights or light spots of other origin.